


The Pact (written because of a prompt)

by fearlesslyandforeverklaine (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Klaine, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/fearlesslyandforeverklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been friends forever. When they're juniors in high school they make a pact that if they're both still virgins by graduation day they will sleep together. The pact is forgotten about until, on the night of graduation day, they remember the pact and must decide whether to follow it through. If they do it, will it ruin their friendship forever or will it only make them stronger...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact (written because of a prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on this gifset prompt on tumblr: http://churroscolfer.tumblr.com/post/63405658429 so thanks for the idea :)
> 
> Warnings: This one shot contains strong language and mature themes

It was Christmas Eve and Kurt, Blaine and their families were at the Hummel house celebrating together.

“I miss when Christmas was exciting for me…” Kurt said softly to Blaine, whom he’d known his entire life, and sighed.

“Me too Kurt, it’s no fun, and there’s no-one special to share it with either” Blaine agreed as he added to the sigh. Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he turned to face Blaine, crossing his legs, on the sofa.

“I can’t get over how we’ve been _juniors_ for months and yet we still haven’t got laid!” Kurt exclaimed

“I know! I mean I know guys are limited for both of us but seriously I have needs!” Blaine agreed.

“Someday Blainey, someday…” Kurt assured him.

 

It was just after seven thirty in the evening on Christmas day when Blaine stopped by the Hummel house to give Kurt his gift, insisting that he give it to him today when he could see Kurt’s face when he opened it without others interrupting.

“Open it, open it, open it!”

“Alright, alright I’m opening it!” Kurt told him as he laughed at the bouncing teenage boy on his bed, who looked as if he might explode in anticipation. “…a box, is that it?” Kurt asked a little deflated.

“It’s what’s _inside_ the box Kurt, but the only way you’ll get the key to open it is if you promise me a few things: one, I’m coming with you, two, you won’t die on me when you see the present and three, you promise we’re friends no matter what” Blaine told him.

“The first two, _okay_ , weird, but okay, and lastly I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Kurt insisted and then Blaine pulled a little gold key from his pocket.

“Okay I’m giving you this but don’t open it till I say okay?” Blaine instructed to which Kurt nodded. It was then that Blaine handed Kurt the key and got out his flip cam before hitting record. “Okay, open it!” Blaine instructed as he took an anticipatory deep breath and as soon as Kurt’s eyes locked on his presents he gasped.

“N-No way! A signed copy of Gaga’s new album!?” Kurt asked in shock.

“Oh there’s more! Put this into your computer” Blaine said handing Kurt a disk that was under the album. Kurt did as told to. “Okay now before you play, sit this way so I can see it on the camera. Again Kurt did, shifting himself around so he was facing the same way as Blaine. As soon as Kurt hit play, an audible gasp escaped from his lips.

“Hey Kurt! Gaga here! Merry Christmas to you! and may I just say that you have one heck of a cool best friend! Blaine told me all about you and how much promo you do for me so thank you little monster! I may even have to hire you as my promotional advisor if you keep it up! Love yah!” The one and only Lady Gaga said through the screen.

“Oh my god, Gaga actual Gaga; talking to. Talking to me. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!” Kurt screamed happily and then he continued to scream excitedly for a couple of minutes. “How, what, when, oh my gosh!”

“It’s pretty simple actually; remember how I was helping Coop over the summer with carrying band equipment and stuff for money?” Blaine asked, Kurt nodded. “Well Gaga was one of the gigs we were helping out at and yeah that happened” Blaine informed him happily. By this point Kurt was crying.

“You are the bestest friend in the entire world Blaine Anderson!” Kurt told him

“Oh really? Cause there’s more”

“More!? What possibly else could you have to give me!?”

“Lift up the bottom of the box and find out…” Blaine instructed. Kurt looked over at the box, lifted a small flap of the bottom of the box up, and saw two slips of paper. “Turn them over and read aloud”

“This ticket here by grants backstage access to the Madison Square Garden show of Lady Gaga on May 27th 2012\. Includes meet and greet op, sound check access, front row seating and after show meet and greet…” Kurt read without really processing the information. He sat silently for a few moments, gasped, tackled Blaine into a bear hug, and then proceeded to scream like his lungs were bleeding out. “Oh my god, no way!!!!!!!! GAGA AT MSG ON MY _BIRTHDAY_ AND I GET TO MEET HER?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!!” Kurt yelled in excitement.

“Nope, not kidding, because Coop and I did such a good job setting up, Gaga gave us both a pair of V.I.P tickets for her tour on a date of our choosing, Coop sold his on eBay for an ungodly amount of money but I’m sharing mine with you!” Blaine informed him and now Kurt was fully sobbing with joy, he hugged Blaine so tight that Blaine’s sides went a little numb; but Blaine didn’t mind as long as Kurt was happy.

“Officially the best Christmas gift _ever_!!!”Kurt insisted

“Yeah that and a boyfriend would be lovely” Blaine said

“Yeah…that too…”

“I’m not sure I even want a boyfriend, I think I just want to be wanted”

“I want you” Kurt reminded him which made Blaine roll his eyes

“No, you want me _around_ , there’s a difference; I want lust, passion, desire, I want someone to feel that for me!” Blaine explained sadly

“I know, honestly, I want that too” Kurt agreed

“Then let’s make a pact…” Blaine suggested

“A pact??”

“Yeah”

“What kind of pact exactly?” Kurt asked curious

“A pact that if we’re both still virgins on the day of our graduation, we sleep together”

“What!? That’s insane!”

“Is it though? We’ve known each other forever, we trust each other with anything and we care about each other more than we do most of our families” Blaine pointed out.

“Okay, okay I’ll do it” Kurt said raising his little finger. Blaine locked his little finger with Kurt’s and thus a pact was made, forgot until that fateful day; Graduation…

 

The pair spend graduation day as normal, it was only when they were sat alone in Blaine’s room, later that night, Blaine tapping his drum kit lightly, and Kurt tapping his foot to the beat, that things changed. “So do your parents not get pissed with you playing the drums all the time?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Nah, since I started playing a few months back, they soundproofed my room”

“Soundproofed really!? So they can’t hear _anything_!?”

“Nope!”

“Ohh kinky!” Kurt teased Blaine

“It never gets to be used for _those_ purposes…” Blaine reminded him

“Right, right, still a virgin.” Kurt remembered and suddenly a thought crossed his mind “Oh my gosh Blaine…you’re a virgin and I’m a virgin…it’s graduation…” Kurt realised.

“Yeah so…”

“The pact.” Kurt said simply and that was all that needed to be said; as a moment later a look of shock and realisation, shot across Blaine’s facial features.

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

“Yeah”

“We don’t have to”

“Yeah I know” Kurt assured Blaine. There was a long pause before Blaine got up from the drum kit and sat beside Kurt on the bed and then the silence continued for a minute. They exchanged awkward glances to each other until Kurt bit the bullet, leaning in, and kissing Blaine. The first few seconds were cautious and still but then Blaine’s body caught up with him and he impulsively kissed back. They pulled away slowly.

“Oh wow…” Blaine breathed out of breath.

“Yeah”

 

Again the glances continued for a minute more until Blaine had decided what he was going to do and then kissed Kurt again; this time it was more sure, more passionate, and the deeper the kiss became the more they lost the thought of ‘this will screw up our friendship’ and gained ‘my god this feels so right!’. The pair laid down onto Blaine’s bed, running their fingers through each other’s hair as they kissed until they had to pull away. Kurt sighed contently “Whoa. I, um, whoa” Kurt said lost for words. Blaine, also lost for words, chose to kiss Kurt again and roll them so they were further up the bed and on their backs, kissing each other senseless. “Blaine, Blaine, hang on” Kurt said pulling away. “Are you sure about doing this? I mean this is gonna change our friendship forever” Kurt reminded him. Blaine giggled and placed a soft kiss on the nape of Kurt’s neck, then another, and another and then he began to suck and bite on the skin. Kurt gasped, his hands clutching at Blaine’s waist, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.  Kurt moved his neck back to give Blaine more room; Blaine slid upwards a little before pressing his lips to the same spot and sucking, this time harder so it was bound to leave a mark. Kurt moaned loudly. “Shit!” he cursed with want. “I hope no-one can hear us” Kurt thought suddenly.

“Can’t. Room. Soundproof. Remember.” Blaine said between neck kisses.

“Right I remember” Kurt said. Suddenly Kurt felt the tip of Blaine’s tongue dance across the area where a mark had been made; Kurt squeaked. “Oh damn.” Kurt muttered and Blaine licked the area of the mark again. It was then that Kurt’s patience for teasing ended. He rolled them over so he was on top, then held Blaine’s wrists, so he was pinned to the mattress, and kissed him hungrily. “No more games” Kurt hissed seductively in Blaine’s ear which made Blaine moan and caused his hips to grind against Kurt’s. Well one thing was for sure, Blaine fucking _loved_ being dominated and Kurt loved taking control.

“Shit, fuck, yeah okay, shit Kurt, please” Blaine begged.

“No, first I want to make you want me so bad, you might die” Kurt insisted

“Believe me, I’m getting there”

“I’m sure you are” Kurt whispered before crashing his lips into Blaine’s again and kissing him passionately. Kurt licked Blaine’s bottom lip and sucked on it gently. Blaine opened his mouth invitingly and Kurt accepted, moving his tongue along Blaine’s teeth. They both deepened the kiss, Kurt pushing Blaine further into the mattress, not enough to hurt him, just enough so that Kurt had control. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s hips and pulled him closer. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, before Blaine started to squirm under Kurt’s grip. “What, am I hurting you??” Kurt asked concerned.

“No, no. I just want to touch you” Blaine told him breathlessly. Kurt smirked.

“Beg me” Kurt teased.

“What”

“ _Beg me_ , you want me so bad? I want to hear you beg” Kurt said. Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat. He _never **ever**_ imagined Kurt to be so dominating and it was incredibly sexy! Blaine laid silent for a few moments so Kurt  got impatient and continued to kiss him, this time moving down to Blaine’s collarbone and sucking gently on the skin there. Kurt signalled for Blaine to lift his arms and within seconds they were in the same position as a moment ago only now Blaine was shirtless. Kurt kissed very slowly down Blaine’s chest, running his tongue over Blaine’s nipples, causing Blaine to choke on air and his entire body became covered in goose bumps as he shivered with arousal.

“Holy _shit_! Do that again…” Blaine breathed out and Kurt did, this time a low, raw moan flooded from Blaine’s mouth as he threw his head back onto the pillow. Kurt felt the moan roll through Blaine’s entire body and he too, shivered with arousal. Kurt pulled his shirt off desperately, craving skin to skin contact with Blaine. “Please” Blaine said softly, desperately, as if he might actually break if he couldn’t touch Kurt soon. The sheer vulnerability of that one word made Kurt slide his hands into Blaine’s hair. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Blaine to crave and need the feeling of his touch; it showed Kurt that he really wanted this, no matter what. Blaine sighed and ran his hand down Kurt’s spine slowly and it sent a shockwave through Kurt who moaned and pulled Blaine into a dizzying kiss. Kurt then kissed down Blaine’s chest again, this time stopping at his V line and licking along it very, _very_ slowly. Blaine bucked his hips and moaned loudly “Oh _Kurt! … Fuck me!”_ Blaine insisted. Kurt bit his lip, smirking at Blaine. Seeing Blaine beg for him was such a turn on. Kurt’s hands slid to Blaine’s thighs and his fingertips danced along the crease of Blaine’s leg. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kurt for the sake of my sanity, get in me!” Blaine almost yelled, he was impatient and horny, he wanted to find relief and he couldn’t as long as Kurt kept teasing!  Blaine pulled Kurt into an aching kiss and when they pulled apart both Kurt’s and Blaine’s pupils had blown out and suddenly Kurt was scrambling with his zipper and kicking his jeans off before undoing Blaine’s and letting Blaine lift his hips to let Kurt slide off his jeans and throw them to the other side of the room. 

“Are you still sure about this? Once it happens, there’s no going back” Kurt reminded Blaine.

“Little late for ‘no going back’ don’t you think?” Blaine asked giggling “But yes I’m sure, I trust you” Blaine assured Kurt before kissing him passionately. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine smirked. “Bottom drawer, key to it is taped inside my lamp.” Blaine told him and Kurt laughed.

“Damn that’s smart!” Kurt complimented him before reaching inside the lampshade and pulling the key from inside it, unlocking the drawer, getting what they needed, locking the drawer and re-taping the key inside the lamp. “Ready?” Kurt asked as he settled his fingertips onto the waistband of Blaine’s boxers.

“I’m ready.” Blaine said with a nod. With that Kurt slid Blaine’s boxers off his hips, down his legs and off completely. When he moved back up to Blaine, his eyes widened a little.

“Wow.” Kurt said dumbstruck.

“Wow? Good or bad?” Blaine asked as he began to feel self-conscious.

“Good, definitely good!” Kurt confirmed as he looked down at Blaine’s dick and instinctively licked his lips; his mind went reeling as he imagined it inside his mouth, feeling it’s heat on his cheeks, feeling it tighten as Blaine climaxed…until he snapped out of it a second later. “I’m gonna taste you one day” Kurt whispered lowly into Blaine’s ear which made Blaine’s dick twitch. Kurt smirked and gave Blaine a _long_ kiss before pulling away and sliding one of the condoms onto Blaine’s dick slowly. When it was secure Kurt proceeded to pull off his own boxers, a noticeable gasp from Blaine was heard as he did so.

“Oh, well, I’m not the only one who deserves to brag!” Blaine told him with a smirk.

“Thanks” Kurt said before putting on the condom and slicking it up with lube. “Enjoying the show?” Kurt asked as he noticed Blaine’s eyes fixated on his hands moving.

“Why _yes_ I am actually!” Blaine admitted and Kurt kissed him. They kissed for a couple minutes longer and then Kurt pulled back and squirted lube onto his fingers. Blaine shivered in anticipation before spreading his legs and pushing his shoulders into his pillow.

“Someone clearly knows what they’re doing” Kurt teased.

“I’ve watched enough porn to know the basics” Blaine told him. With that Kurt moved his hand so that his fingers were hovering just in front of Blaine’s ass. “I’m ready, but go slow” Blaine confirmed, running his hand through Kurt’s hair. Kurt nodded and slid one finger inside Blaine.

“Let me know if you want to stop at any point okay?”

“Will do.”

 

Kurt slid rhythmically inside Blaine, before inserting another finger which made Blaine gasp. “Oh damn that’s good” Blaine said breathlessly. It was only when Kurt curved his fingertips that Blaine outright moaned loudly. “More Kurt, I need more” Blaine insisted and so a third finger was inserted and finally a fourth. Kurt opened up Blaine slowly and by the time he was done, Blaine satisfactorily stretched, having moaned like he never knew he could and now a quivering mess in his own bed, Kurt was ready.

 

Kurt let Blaine settle for a couple of minutes so that he didn’t cum as soon as Kurt was inside him and then he picked up Blaine’s legs, placing them around his neck. Blaine pushed himself up a little, supported by Kurt’s shoulders. “Jesus Christ we’re actually doing this” Blaine said suddenly.

“Yeah, we are, we don’t have to, I mean you _are_ shaking” Kurt insisted.

“Are you fucking kidding?? I want you, I want you so, _so_ bad right now and I’m shaking because you look so fucking hot right now and I can barely resist jumping you right this second! Trust me I want this.” Blaine insisted and at that point Kurt slid himself into Blaine slowly. Blaine gasped at first.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, yeah just feeling you actually inside me is kinda this crazy, amazing feeling” Blaine assured him

“Oh okay good.” Kurt said as he continued to thrust slowly… After a minute Blaine whined

“Kurt, okay, seriously, I’m not a little dainty thing.” Blaine insisted “ _Fuck me like you have minutes left to live!_ “ Blaine whispered, his tongue licking gently against the inside of Kurt ear, making Kurt shiver. Blaine then decided to pull Kurt into a world-spinningly passionate kiss. The kiss got deeper, more intense until Blaine was sure Kurt was turned on enough to really make him weak.

“Fuck, I see what you did and fuck, it _so_ worked!” Kurt said quickly before thrusting harder and faster into Blaine. Kurt’s hands pressed into Blaine’s shoulders as he moved more intensely. Blaine let out a moan as Kurt rocked inside him.

“Oh god yes!” Blaine exclaimed with pleasure and that only encouraged Kurt more, he went harder only now he wasn’t just thrusting aimlessly, he was after the point which makes Blaine shatter. His prostate.

 

They continued as they are for a minute or two, the pair latching on to each other as they moaned.

“Fuck” Kurt cursed sharply as his body tightened a little.

“Kurt, I need to, I need to cum, right now. I can’t take it anymore!” Blaine insisted and so Kurt shifted his angle slightly and thrust in gently and was rewarded by Blaine tensing up, a moan breaking through him. “Oh my…fuck, that felt incredible!” Blaine exclaimed. The sheer look in Blaine’s eyes and the way Blaine’s body was quivering, told Kurt he’d found what he was after. Kurt pulled Blaine into a passion filled kiss and before he even pulled away, he thrust against Blaine’s weak spot again, earning the sight of Blaine throwing his head back with a yell.

“Fuck!” Blaine cursed loudly. “That! God yes do that!” Blaine told Kurt as he shook with pleasure.

“You look so unbelievably sexy right now! I mean you are literally at your breaking point and you’re sweaty and moaning and oh my gosh it really works well for you!” Kurt said. Kurt felt Blaine tighten as he thrust softly against the spot and by now Kurt was close to breaking too. Kurt thrust gently again and Blaine moaned and clung to the sheets on his bed when he did. Blaine was so deliciously close that it made Kurt shiver. Kurt’s body ached, it longed for release, and the second that Blaine looked him in the eyes, looking as though he might explode from want, Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. With one last powerful thrust from Kurt against Blaine’s prostate, they both came wholeheartedly, calling out each-others’ names as they did.

“Oh god _Kurt!!_ ” Blaine yelled

“Fuck, _Blaine_!!” Kurt moaned

 

The both laid still, still connected, breathlessly, for a moment, before Kurt found the strength and pulled out and then rolling to Blaine’s right, catching his breath.

“We just had sex…” Blaine said softly once he’d caught his breath.

“Yeah, we did.” Kurt agreed. A moment later, they both got up, threw their condom away, and put back on their boxers and jeans. They then laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, neither of them said a word until Kurt decided to say something. “I should go” he said pulling on his shirt and heading for the door. Blaine panicked and so he quickly got on his shirt and said

“Kurt wait!” to which Kurt froze in his spot and turned to Blaine who, without really thinking, walked over to him and kissed him with everything he could give. “I don’t want to just go back to how it used to be, Kurt. That was amazing and we both know we won’t forget it” Blaine insisted. Kurt thought for a few minutes, really thought if the risk of possibly losing Blaine as a friend was worth it, and he came to the decision that even though it was risky, he now knew that this wasn’t just friendship anymore but potentially love and he wasn’t about to throw that away because he was scared; since deciding to be more than friends with Blaine could potentially be the best decision he ever made.

“Okay, I’m not letting this go” Kurt informed Blaine, entwining their fingers together and resting their foreheads against each other’s. “Will you be my boyfriend…?” Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

“I would love that, yes I will” Blaine replied smiling brightly.

“Okay then, I guess we’re officially an item!” Kurt said happily

“Sounds perfect.”

“Thank god we made that pact!” Kurt said laughing

“I know, wouldn’t be here right now if we didn’t!” Blaine agreed, pulling Kurt into a loving kiss…

 

A silly little pact had the power to bring two people together in love, huh, who knew!

 

_Fin._


End file.
